


Harvest Delights

by 51stcenturygirl



Series: My future is our future and I will spend it with you [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flirting, I may have a crush on max brown, M/M, One Shot, Thomas being sarcastic, all a bit of fun, basically Thomas ogling at a shirtless Richard, harvest fields, hot summers day, lots of flirting, missing chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stcenturygirl/pseuds/51stcenturygirl
Summary: Thomas observing Richard working in a field.A one shot fitting in between chapters 6 and 7 of my other story 'In Thirty Years, I'll Still Love You'This is a missing chapter if you like.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Series: My future is our future and I will spend it with you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077305
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Harvest Delights

It was Wednesday, the last Wednesday in September when Lady Mary came into Thomas's office with a rather unusual request. Thomas had been making up for some of the time that he had taken off to help Richard out with decorating their new flat in the village and would rather not have had any interruptions today. He was not in the best of moods due to how much he had to get done, and the fact that it had become uncharacteristically warm for the end of September, wasn't helping things much. Apart from in some certain situations, he didn't like being all hot and sweaty. "Sorry for interrupting Barrow," she said as she came in leaving the door open behind her. _No you're not,_ Thomas thought to himself. "I have a favour to ask of you and some of the staff. It is a bit unusual but I think it is the only way we can rectify the situation." 

Thomas had no idea what she was talking about. _Great so now I have to interpret a riddle to know what you are asking of me._ Thomas would have inserted an eye roll at the end of that thought if he knew he could get away with it. Instead he said, "I don't quite understand M'Lady. What has happened?"

"Sorry yes, you wouldn't know. Mr Tomlinson, that is the farmer who runs the land on the east side of the estate has a rather dire situation on his hands. One that he came to me and Tom to ask for our help on." Thomas still had no idea how this could possibly involve his staff. "He recently invested in a new type of machinery that will allow him to harvest a single field in just a day, with only a few men to help. However, the technology has chosen today to break down and the harvest must be gathered in today before the bad weather comes in. He doesn't have enough labourers to harvest the fields the 'old fashioned way' in just a few days so he needs all the help he can get. I believe some of the villagers have agreed to help and I said that we could lend out a few of our house staff too."

Thomas sat back down in his chair, having previously stood when Lady Mary walked into the room. "So are you asking for me to tell the staff to go and work in the fields today? What about everything that has to be done here?"

"Well obviously we can't spare you all, but I thought we could send some of the younger men up there, perhaps a few of the maids could take up refreshments later? You yourself don't have to go of course if you have too much to be getting on with here," Lady Mary explained.

 _Oh how very gracious of you,_ Thomas replied in his mind. "I suppose we could sort something out. Am I right to assume they will be needed immediately?"

"Yes. The sooner the better. I will ensure they will get paid extra for their efforts," Lady Mary said. "I trust you can speak to the staff on this matter?"

 _Yes since I am the butler here, and that is my job,_ Thomas thought. "Of course, M'Lady. Will that be all?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. Thank you Barrow," she said, leaving his office and closing the door.

...

After speaking to Mrs Hughes, and then the rest of the staff, they allowed all the footmen and most of the hallboys to go and help out with the harvest. Thomas himself was glad that he didn't have to be there himself. He would have not found the extra work helpful and the thought of being out in the heat was not appealing to him. Besides, he was due to meet Richard later on. They hadn't seen each other for a few days, as Richard had been continuing working on the flat and his shop. He didn't want to have to cancel that meeting. Despite the fact that very soon he would be living with the man, he still couldn't get enough of his company. 

At around midday, Anna, Phyllis and a few of the kitchen maids had gone up to the field to take some refreshments to the workers. Thomas didn't know why so many of the maids begged to be allowed to go as well, until Phyllis told him that it might have something to do with all the young men who were there. So at lunch it was only Mrs Hughes, Mr Bates and Mrs Patmore who were present in the servants hall, along with himself. Thomas glanced at the clock, wondering what words to use to be excused so that he could meet Richard in the woods as they had arranged. Mrs Hughes however, must have been able to read his thoughts. _Or maybe she just saw the note that was on his desk earlier,_ Thomas thought. "Mr Barrow, if you need to leave then go. I understand you have an appointment?" Mrs Hughes said.

"Um yes I do. I should be going really," Thomas said.

"Would you be going past the fields by any chance? Only the maids were so eager to go that they left the cider behind," She added.

"Not directly, but I could make a detour I suppose," Thomas said.

"Thank you, have a good time," Mrs Hughes said as Thomas left.

...

It was a bit of a detour but Thomas didn't want to argue, he just wanted to get out to see Richard. The narrow lane that bordered the large wheat fields that were in need of harvesting, was shady however. And there was a refreshing breeze coming down through the trees, so it wasn't too bad. Thomas arrived into what truly was a massive undertaking. He reckoned that Downton village must have been pretty much empty, as most of its inhabitants seemed to be here. He couldn't see them all, as a lot were hidden by the brow of the hill and the tall canes of wheat that were waiting to be cut. He found Anna and Phyllis who were near a makeshift table that had been set up with a couple of large hay bales and a plank of wood, with plenty of food and drink on top of it. A couple of the maids, including Charlotte, weren't exactly doing much in the way of helping. She was busy paying more attention to the young men working nearby. He probably should have put a stop to that, but was distracted from that thought by Phyllis who beckoned him over. "Oh good you've got it. I was about to send someone back for those," Phyllis said to him, referring to the bottles he was carrying in a crate. 

"I think everyone will be in need of them Mr Barrow, thank you," Anna said. "It was good of you to come up yourself, I know you've been very busy today."

"I was heading this way anyway," Thomas said. "Though you two could return to Downton now if you want. It is rather warm today."

"Thank you Mr Barrow but we're fine here," Anna said, smiling at a man who was smiling at her from several yards away.

Thomas followed her gaze to the man and then his back to her. "I would have thought that you would know better. I can understand with the younger maids but you're married with a child."

Anna and Phyllis laughed. "Oh I know, and I love them both dearly, but it is nice to feel young again. There is no harm in looking for a minute or two," She said and Thomas left it as that, for fear that he may end up being compared to Mr Carson.

He was about to turn and leave them to it, when he caught a familiar figure in the corner of his eye. He quickly looked back in the person's direction and found himself looking at Richard. It was then his turn to gaze rather obviously at the man across from him. He did not expect to see him here but now was very glad that he had made this detour to the fields. Richard was simply looking devine. His braces hung down from the belt of his trousers, and he was wearing nothing on his top half. His chest and back were golden brown with his tan, the sun gleaming from the sweat on his back, bouncing off his muscles and shoulders. He bent down, disappearing from view for a minute and Thomas found himself holding his breath, waiting in anticipation until he resurfaced again. When he stood up again, his hair fell onto his forehead, and he brushed it back with his hand. 

"Thomas? Did you hear me?" Phyllis asked. She had been talking about bringing up some sandwiches from the house later on, but her words had fallen on deaf ears as it seemed that Thomas was otherwise occupied. She looked over to who he was watching and saw why.

"What?" Thomas said.

"It's okay. We'll sort it out. I take it you didn't know he was here?" Phyllis asked.

"No I didn't." Thomas had gone a deeper shade of red that was not a sudden case of sunburn. Richard must have felt Thomas's gaze as he turned and smiled at him, and started walking over, tossing a shirt over his shoulder.

"Ah I see you brought refreshments," Richard said to Anna and Phyllis as he took a long drink of water and then turned to Thomas, who was trying to stop his eyes roaming all over Richard's heartstopping torso, biting his lip hard to try and control himself. "Hello Mr Barrow, didn't expect to see you here. Am I late? I thought we were meeting at four?"

 _You know perfectly well that we were meeting at two. Stop teasing me,_ Thomas silently conveyed to Richard. If Richard understood, he ignored it as he was enjoying the look on Thomas's face that he was trying desperately to hide. "It was earlier than that, but it doesn't matter," Thomas was surprised his mouth was still connected to his mind so that he could still get a sensible sentence out of it. "Didn't know this was your sort of thing?"

"Well even though you know me well, there are many things still to discover about me," Richard said. Thomas wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out before his attraction for the beautifully handsome man in front of him started to show in other ways. "I have been stuck inside decorating walls and fixing bathroom sinks for days. Being outside for a day was appealing, so when I heard about the need for extra help here I decided to offer,” he said, giving Thomas some relief from his gaze by saying this to the two women next to him.

"Are you able to get away any time soon?" Thomas asked.

Richard smiled, his eyes gleaming. "I could go now, I think they have enough help here."

"Okay then," Thomas said rather quickly. 

"Good day to you both," Richard said to Anna and Phyllis as he left with Thomas. 

"He is quite the charmer isn't he?" Anna said to Phyllis.

"You could say that," Phyllis agreed, watching Thomas and Richard leave.

...

In the lane away from the hum of activity in the field, Richard pulled on his shirt. Thomas was still watching him. "Do you want me to leave it off?" Richard said.

"I would love that but I need to try and reserve a bit of self control," Thomas said. "You enjoyed the effect you have on me far too much."

"Did I?" Richard said innocently. "Didn't see you complaining."

"No I didn't, did I?" Thomas said as they walked down the lane. Thomas was very glad that they left that cider behind after all.


End file.
